Finally
by Kerika
Summary: Brennan walks onto the forensic platform and is almost sick...why?  Fist story, please read and review!


She walked up to the forensic platform, and promptly turned around and left, walking straight for her office. Once there, she closed the door against the people staring at her and sat on the couch, breathing deeply to keep the nausea at bay. Never before had she been sick around a dead body. Yes, this one was bad, it was half skeleton and half decomposed flesh, after being half buried. But not nearly as bad as other ones she has seen and examined. What was wrong with her? Burying her head into her hands she thought about what would make her sick like this, when she had never had a problem like this before… then it hit her. She…no…

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian looking for his Bones, his partner, and for the last two months, his lover. No one knew at either work place, yet. Yes, they suspected, but they didn't know for sure, and the fact that most people had suspected for years worked in their benefit for keeping this new relationship a secret. Not even Parker knew yet. But they both knew that it was coming close to when they would announce it. Christmas dinner was the date, only three weeks away. After checking the forensic platform and being told by a very confused Angela that she had walked up the stairs, took one look at the body and fled to her office, he did the very same. The door was closed, which was odd, but sometimes happened when she was working on something important. Opening the door and stepping through, he saw her sitting on the couch.

When Booth came into the office, she knew he knew something was wrong. One look at his eyes and she burst into tears. He came and sat down beside her, pulling her close to his chest.

"Whats wrong Bones?"

"Booth…"

"Whatever it is, its ok"

"The corpse made me want to be sick"

"Every corpse we bring in wants to make _me_ sick, Bones"

"I have never been sick around a corpse before Booth. Think about that. Really think about what that means…"

Booth thought about it and was coming up blank. He looked at her with a confusion on his face.

"I'm late, too"

"No your not, its 8:30…" he let his train of thought trail off as he comprehended what she had said. "Bones?" his voice was a mix of worry and excitement

"Maybe…"

"As in baby?"

"Maybe" she said in mix of tears and sadness and happiness

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"I want it to be good… I did say I wanted to have your baby" she said onto his shoulder where she had laid her head when he had taken her into his arms. "but what about you?"

A smile broke out onto his face as he looked onto her blue eyes "this, Bones, is amazing! But before we get too excited maybe we should double check. Lets just say we have a lead and leave. W can run home and check."

"okay"

Pacing outside the washroom at Bones' apartment, Booth waited for her to take the test that would tell them if they were going to be parents. He was both super excited and super nervous. Flipping his poker chip in his fingers, he thought about having a little girl that looked just like Bones, or another little boy to teach how to throw the perfect football.

Brennan opened the door to an expectant Booth pacing outside. She had taken the test, and it was sitting on the back of the toilet, but she couldn't work up the courage to read it. She looked into the eyes of the man she loved, and who loved her back. She knew it was going to be wonderful if she was going to have a baby, and she also knew after this experience she wanted to have a baby with this man whether or not the test said yes or no.

"So?"

"I can't read it, I need you too. I'm too nervous. But Booth, whether that test says yes or no, I still want to have your baby" She told him with tears running down her face.

"And I want you to have my baby, Bones."

And he turned and walked into the bathroom to read the test.

Everyone was over for Christmas supper, Max, Russ and his wife and their girls, Angela and Hodgins, Sweets and Daisy, and surprisingly Gordon-Gordon. Sitting around the table in her decorated apartment, that she had now been sharing with Booth for a few weeks, she stood up and smiled at the group, stopping when her eyes met the chocolate brown ones that she could loose herself in.

"Everyone, I would just like to thank you all for coming tonight. I know that Christmas is a time for family, and everyone here is part of my family." Brennan looked down as her eyes began to tear.

Quickly Booth stood up and took over for his partner.

"What Bones is trying to say is that we have decided to finally become more than just work partners…well, we decided that three months ago" he chuckled as he looked around at the faces sitting at the table.

"Told you" Sweets said to Hodgins as Angela got up and squealed running to hug Brennan.

"Please, sit back down everyone, that's not the only big announcement" Brennan finally said. Looking at Booth standing beside her, she smiled a big smile, "we are also expanding the family. This time next year, there will be a new member at this table."

The room broke out into pandemonium as everyone got up to congratulate the couple at the head of the table. One voice was clear above all others…

"FINALLY" Max Brennan said with a roll of his eyes.


End file.
